


I have a Migraine

by Jewelsqueen13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi actually cares, M/M, just warning you, sick!Eren, written in 30 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsqueen13/pseuds/Jewelsqueen13
Summary: Eren didn’t show up to training practice, and Levi goes to find out what happened.First fic posting, don’t expect much.





	I have a Migraine

Levi had never met a more... eager, recruit then Eren Yeager. After learning he was a titan shifter, the Captain thought he would never show weakness, much less actually be weak. That was, until the boy was late to training. Eren and Levi had been more than captain and subordinate for awhile now, so it was easy for Levi to get out of talking to recruits to check on Eren.   
“Eren?” Levi called into the basement, noticing how the lights were off and that Eren seemed to still be in bed. Could he be sick? No, that wasn’t possible, Eren had been doing experiments with Hanji and no one in their close squad was sick. 

Levi grabbed a match from his own supply, Lighting it against the stone and throwing it into the lamp. Eren{?} whimpered as the light filled the room, showing the paler than usual boy tangled with a thin fleece blanket that served as a duvet, sweating profusely. The way the younger boys face was twisted with pain made Levi feel things, things he had never wanted to feel again.   
“L-Levi, off.” Such a simple sentence, but Eren could barely choke it out, a hand massaging his temples. Levi sighed, but didn’t snuff out the lamp, instead bringing it closer to Eren’s bed. 

“Levi, I’m gonna.” Eren’s eyes filled with panic as he turned away from the cot, retching onto the stone floor bile. Levi rushed to him, sidestepping the vomit. 

“Brat, you gotta tell me what’s wrong. You’re scaring me.” His voice was rough with worry, but he wasn’t angry at Eren, only himself. 

“Light, not good.” His words were rushed as Eren squeezed his eyes shut, and Levi finally turned off the lights. 

“Are you sick? How could you have gotten sick?” Eren opened him eyes slightly, looking at Levi before closing them. 

“Not sick, migraine.” Levi nodded, suddenly realizing what he had to do. He remembered walking in on Hanji helping Olou with a migraine. Was he supposed to go get ice? Yeah, that had to be it, but Eren needed to relax first. He was far too stressed to be comfortable. 

“Ok Eren, I’m gonna need you to calm down, ok? Focus on your breathing, and I’m gonna move the blanket so you’re comfortable.” Eren gave a small nod, listening to Levi counting breaths. With each one, Levi felt like he was losing worry as well. Eren was gonna be ok, he just had a migraine. He wasn’t dying or dead, and that’s all that mattered. 

After a considerable amount of time, Levi deemed it appropriate for him to stop guiding Eren with breathing. Eren had fallen asleep, thankfully, and Levi would come back with an ice pack in an hour or two, but for now this was ok. They were ok, and no major crisis was happening. For now.


End file.
